vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Ing
|-|Emperor Ing (Final Form)= |-|Emperor Ing (A)= |-|Emperor Ing (B)= Summary Born from a dark twisted pocket universe from a Leviathan, the Emperor Ing is the penultimate challenge that awaits Light Suit Samus. The massive beast towered over Samus, and at that moment, was considered to be her most dangerous enemy and possibly one of the top 5 strongest bosses of Metroid. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C Name: Emperor Ing (Emperor Terror in Luminoth language) Origin: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Gender: Genderless Age: 50 years old Classification: Phazon Born Life-Form, The "Alpha" of all Ing creatures Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Drain, Can travel between Universes, Matter and Anti-Matter Attacks, Dark Energy Manipulation, Light Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Forcefield Creation, Acid Gas Manipulation, Intangibility (Elemental, possibly Spatial), Ing Summoning, Can transform to a liquid state, Can corrupt an entity (also transforms said entity into a more powerful variation), Can resurrect the dead, Limited Teleportation, Resistant to the following: Toxic liquid and gas; Radiation; Mind Manipulation; Life Manipulation; Soul Manipulation; Biological Manipulation; Technology Manipulation; Reality Warping; headaches and other sickly conditions; Matter, Anti-Matter, Light, and Dark energy based weaponry; Attack Potency: Small Star level+ (Was the first contender with Light Suit Samus and managed to actually put up a fight. Absorbed Dark Aether's half of the Light of Aether, putting it at half of the energy produced in Dark Aether's destruction, which it actively uses even in its weaker forms.) Speed: Massively FTL+ in Reactions and Short Bursts (Often dashed Samus in their battle with both his beams and short dashes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Star Class+ (Often used rammed on Samus during their fight) Durability: Small Star level+ (Tanked a relatively large amount of Light Samus' hits) Stamina: Limitless (Being fueled by phazon the monster seems to lack Hypermode abilities provides a limitless time to fight) Range: Tens of meters (A dozen meters) physically, Unknown using Teleportation (Teleports the lasers in front of the enemy). At least Planetary with the Light of Aether (Despite being removed from the planet, the Light still stabilized Dark Aether and the dimension it was in during its fight with Samus Aran.) Standard Equipment: Half of the Light of Aether Intelligence: At least Tribalistic (Capable of leading and communicating an entire planet's worth of a species with various sub-species), likely much higher (Managed to force the Luminoth to the brink of extinction, a species on the caliber of the Chozo and the like). Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Using the Ing's teleportation powers, it shoots six rays of light energy. * Rushes the enemy, as more damage is placed on the Emperor Ing, the more dark energy is released around it, making nearly impossible to inflict physical damage without ignoring themselves. * Absorbs all the dark energy around the location and made by Madman's Rush to fire a massive ball of dark energy to the ground, which is also omnidirectional. * Infects and corrupts the enemy into a far stronger variation, can also affect the dead. * A short range attack that when it hits, it temporary blinds the enemy . Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Nintendo Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Monsters Category:Mind Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Kings